


Master Chief x Reader

by AngelFlower



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2nd Person, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slow Burn, Spartan Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: I've uploaded this here before, so if you've seen it on here, that's why.





	1. Chapter 1 - Bigger Foes

You were Spartan, you weren't like John 117, thought. You weren't kidnapped as a child, rather a volunteer. You had met John, about four years ago.

You had became good friends. He talked a lot more around you, then others. You liked John a lot. You believed you loved him, though you didn't know truly.

You were walking through the halls, when you saw John. Walking over to him, " hey John " you said. He turned around, see you, he smiled, though it was unknown to you and others, so to his helmet.

"Hello, (Y/N), how have you been?" He asked, you felt good knowing, that he cared enough to ask, " good, you? ", you asked, "Fine" he replied.

Your relationship was weird with John per-say. Though you talked more with each other, then with other people. Your conversions were long, but not very frequent.

Due to your jobs as Spartans, you used your time wisely. But you cherished, that time together.

Knowing one of you could die any day, you wanted to confess, but could you? You didn't know.

You fought worse foes, then rejection, you could.


	2. Chapter 2 - I...

You were going to confess, you didn't think John would return what you felt, but even so, you weren't going to go to the grave holding the secret.

You walked to his quarters, hitting the door bell-like pad, you heard a ding.

And footsteps. The doors split open, expose John 117, he looked great in his armour, that he never took off, jeez, doesn't it get hot in there for him,

I mean it does mine. You shook your head, shaking up the words. You smiled, "hello, John, I have something to tell you, may I come in?" You asked.

he nodded, moving slightly to the side. His room was much bigger than yours, but he was a Master Chief, so the makes sense.

Despite being friends for so long, you had never been in his 'room', he had been to yours, but, why would he wanna be in your, small cramped quarters, with ten other people,

When He has this? Who knows. He looked at you, or he looked at the ground, you weren't sure, even being friends, you couldn't read his emotions, through that stupid helmet.

You sighed, why was this hard, "what is it that you have to tell me?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, still unknown to you, he wondered why he even expressed emotions, when he wore the helmet.

it only made him look older, well he was pretty old, even if no one saw him, he saw him, and he didn't quite like the idea of looking 78, at only physically in his 40s.

You took in a breath "I..."


End file.
